The Night Butterfly
by puppyxrules
Summary: Sucky title i know..I hate summaries. Kamuixoc. Oc is kamui's fiancé and is from the yato clan. When Kamui runs away to be a pirate Heian(oc) runs away to find him. In this story the yato clan are...yato like. They are kinda like the people from Wano that are bloodthirsty...anyway Heian runs away, meets Luffy, and joins their crew. Plot is OP Don't need to know Gintama
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Uhhh… What to say…**

**Beware: Kamui is really ooc**

**Enjoy the story?**

**Ummm…**

**Disclaimer (Just remembered): I only own Heian, I don't own anything or anyone else**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

I was walking home excited. Today was my birthday and I was finally going to meet my fiancé again after a few months. I only see him two times a year. Once on his birthday and once on my birthday. But it was going to be different this year. I have finally turned sixteen. In our family, when it is the women's sixteen birthday the "couple" is officially engaged and live together in a home next to the parent's until the male's eighteenth birthday when they are officially married.

I twirled my white umbrella excited. I am Heian Yato. I am practically the princess of the Yato clan, so I am a little special. The princess will marry the strongest yato male that is of similar age. She has to follow many different traditions, more than what the common yato already has. My mark of royalty is on my umbrella. My umbrella has a mark of a butterfly, a black butterfly tainting the pure white to others, but in the Yato clan it is seen as a reminder of who we are.

The elders were going to make it a rabbit as our clan name means "Night Rabbit" but the picture didn't seem evil enough. My umbrella was truly a beautiful umbrella.

'I can see Kamui today. I wonder how he is now.'

I was walking towards our new home and went to our home. 'Home…I like the sound of that.' I took one last look at our Chinese styled house and grabbed the handle and went in.

CRASH! "…"

"…"

"Kamui… What are you doing?"

"Trying to surprise you?"

"…"

"…Happy Birthday?"

I sighed and went over to him and untangled the mess he was in. When I did, I tripped on one of the spray paint bottles that were lying innocently on the floor. I promptly glared at it.

"Cough, Cough"

When I heard Kamui cough I looked to see what was wrong. It was then I noticed the position we were in. I was of Kamui…or rather he was on top of me. I turned so red that I put apples, tomatoes, Kamui's hair, and anything else that is red to shame.

"D-Don't you d-dare tell anyone about this" I glared while blushing.

He responded with the innocent/evil/carefree smile he always seemed to have.

"Well this actually works out pretty well for me" He opened his beautiful blank eyes

"W-What do you m-mean?" I asked scared but full of curiosity.

"You're so cute Heian. But don't worry I won't hurt you."

When he said that I became even more frightened, because the last time some random object tripped me (Heian: I am not clumsy, it was the can's fault. Author: sure, sure) I landed on Kamui…and he used the opportunity to tickle me to death.

"You're not gonna tickle me?" I asked with puppy-eyes.

"No I am not going to tickle you"

Immediately I relaxed in his grasp.

"Then what did you want?"

"hmmm, I don't want anything" he said freely.

I looked at him with doubt, but it soon disappeared as I felt him touch my hand. More specifically my left hand on my ring finger. I was at a loss for words.

He stared at me gaping like a fish. "Well at least I surprised you"

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

I smiled at the ring that now turned to a necklace. The color of a sapphire, the color of my hair, was going through the middle of the ring. It had a white lining going around the ring; it was the color of a Yato's skin. Blank had the same, matching ring only instead of sapphire it was the color of a ruby. The Yato clan knows that in fights rings would only get in the way. It was a week before Kamui's birthday. His eighteenth birthday. We were getting ready for the wedding. It was then that Kamui disappeared. At our house was a letter.

_Dear Heian,_

_ I am sorry for bringing this up only a week before our wedding, but I have always wanted to be a pirate. They seem so free unlike the Yato clan. The Yato clan trapped in our traditions. I want to be free, but I didn't want to leave you, so I thought about taking you with me. However, I don't want you to be in danger. I know of your strength. You're a Yato woman after all, but I can't help but worry. I was thinking about waiting after the wedding, but that would make me a horrible person. Someone like you doesn't deserve someone like me. You should find someone better than me. You can throw the ring away. I was going to leave mine here, but I couldn't bring myself to. You can hate me, but if I ever meet you again…Can I say "I Love You"?_

_From Your Betrayer,_

_Kamui_

I froze. I re-read the letter. He left? The way he said it was like he wasn't going to come back. No…No…Don't Leave Me…You're the only one who sees me for me…no one else will care…Don't Leave Me. I broke down in sobs.

After I calmed down, I decided. I am going to look for him. And when I find him…insert evil chuckle…

*Somewhere Kamui felt a chill.*

I decided to leave this island of rain as well…no matter how bright the sun is. I took my white umbrella and headed to the nearest port town. The name of the port I was going to was called LougeTown.(I definitely spelled it wrong...oh well)

* * *

**Did I do okay?**

**Kamui's so ooc sorry about that…**

**Please Review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Funny Crew

**Hi^^ Was the last chapter okay?**

**Sorry for the randomness and unflowingness**

**I am still new to this**

**Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Funny Crew**

* * *

Heian POV

* * *

When I got to Lougetown I was amazed at the amount of people just loitering around the town. I was looking around the town and compared the differences. It seemed like our country was really isolated. People didn't know the characteristics of the Yato clan…actually it seemed like some nerds, or power hungry people did. But it was a good change that no one was bowing down to you.

While I wasn't bowed down to, I was given strange looks. It is probably because I was wearing Chinese clothing and was carrying an umbrella even though it wasn't raining. She found that if she was going to look for Kamui, she should go to the Grandline. After all, they were Yato, they look for strong people to fight, and the Grandline had the strongest people. Not my fault though, our whole clan is weak to the sun…I hope I never have to go to the place the people call the "desert".

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Heian was wondering around the streets of Lougetown lost in her thoughts when she bumped into someone. Her first reaction was to stab the person but remembered that she wasn't in her country and resisted. Her reaction didn't go unnoticed but was ignored by the marine she bumped, Smoker.

"I deeply apologize, my thoughts were wondering" Heian said to the grey looking man.

"No it was my fault for not moving out of the way." Smoker answered her while thinking, '_Oh…she is polite, but I wonder why she tried to stab me and what she is wearing...It seemed very familiar.'_

* * *

Not knowing that they were going to meet again they separated ways. Smoker continued patrolling and Heian went to take a nap.

"I AM GOING TO BE THE PIRATE KING"

Heian woke up surprised. '_Who the hell woke me up from my sleep? They are asking for a death sentence from me.'_ Heian looked up and saw a boy in a straw hat that was smiling and had a knife, a very sharp knife, coming down to his neck, '_Oh he is already dying…'_

"HEY! STOP THE STUPID EXECUTION!" Heian yelled.

"HAH, why should I?"

"SO I CAN KILL HIM FOR WAKING ME UP YOU STUPID CLOWN" Heian…screamed

Everyone at the plaza either sweat dropped or gave her a deadpanned look.

"Hahah, you can't kill me, I am gonna be the Pirate King" Luffy said.

"I can" Heian said calmly once she calmed down, "I will save you first so I can."

Heian then pointed her umbrella at the hand Buggy was using to hold the knife. People were looking at her weirdly wondering what she was doing. Suddenly, the umbrella's tip opened up and shot a bullet. Too shocked to do anything, the shot was successful.

"WHAT KINDA UMBRELLA SHOOTS A BULLET?" The crowd asked once they got out of their shockness (**A.N.: That is now officially a word).**

"A Yato's umbrella" Heian answered innocently.

"…A YATO'S UMBRELLA! YOU'RE A YATO!" again the crowd yelled.

Once they realized who she was they paled in fear. They heard of the Yato clan. They were bloodthirsty and violent. There were rumors that they didn't mind killing their own parents. Their characteristics were unknown yet everyone heard of them…even people like Luffy. Someone like that was standing right next to them in the form of a girl that looked only seventeen.

"Ohhhh… You're a Yato…. JOIN MY CREW" Luffy said.

"Hmmm… Well I am gonna kill you, and you are going to go to the Grandline… so sure" Heian said cheerfully.

"LUFFY" Zoro and Sanji yelled, "SHE'S A YATO"

"Hmm?" Heian turned around, and Sanji being Sanji, automatically turned into jelly.

"**Insert Sanji lines since Author is too lazy to think of any…or rather is currently too embarrassed to think of any"**

"Sorry, can you not flirt with me…I have a fiancé" Heian said rater seriously.

Zoro and the crowd could literally hear Sanji breaking. In fact even Luffy heard it. There were a couple different reactions.

Luffy: Laughing

Zoro: Smirking at Sanji's pain

Sanji: Depressed, broken, etc.

Crowd: '_Yato's can have fiancés?"_

Heian was briefly remembered Kamui and touched her ring. '_I hope I can see him soon…But first I guess I should free my captain" _Using the surprise of the people, Heian shot two more bullets and freed Luffy from his wooden thing…

"Let's get out of here Captain, I can't wait to make you suffer" Heian smirked.

* * *

While the crew was running away from the marines, they got separated some way or another. Heian somehow ended up running away with Luffy and Sanji and somehow met up with Smoker.

"Oh, Grey Man"

"…Umbrella Girl"

They looked at each other.

"So you were a marine." Heian said with the cheerful/bloodthirsty smile Kamui and she was famous for.

"And you were a pirate" Smoker commented.

"Yup~ I somehow turned into one today" She said.

They were quiet for a moment and was about to attack each other when Sanji butted in (I think Sanji was here). He kicked a kick and his attack went through. The rest of the people there were remembered.

"_What? My attack went through?" _Sanji thought.

* * *

Heian POV

* * *

It was somehow a blur to me from the time I met Gray Man whose name I learned was Smoker to the time I met my new crew.

Captain somehow fought Gray Man, lost, was about to get caught, random guy saves him, and then I am on the ship through some kind of boomerang? Then we were caught in some weird storm and somehow got to calm water…Not too sure what happened

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

The crew was doing what they normally do after a storm…Fixing the ship and what not. It wasn't until Nami noticed someone who wasn't doing anything did she realize that the ship had an extra person.

"WHO ARE YOU?" she screamed.

"Ah Nami, I forgot, we have a new crew member, she is…" Luffy turned to Heian "Hey, Who are you?"

Luffy got a couple bumps on his head thanks to Nami.

"I am pretty sure Luffy forced you into the crew bu-"

"He didn't"

"What?"

"Luffy didn't force me to be a part of his crew"

'_There is someone crazy enough to join a random crew' _Nami thought amazed.

"I see…So who are you?"

"I am Heian…Yato Heian."

"Oh I see. Nice to meet you. I am Nami, Ya-" Nami rewound her words, "YATO!"

"Nice to meet you Nami."

* * *

The ones who didn't know of her heritage panicked (Nami and Usopp). Trying to find her dangerous points Usopp interviewed her (what he did with Robin)

"Where are you from?"

"The Rain Country"

"Rain Country?"

"A country that always rain…We never really came up with a name for it"

"IT ALWAYS RAINS"

"The Yato are weak to sunlight"

"Oh okay…So why did you come out?"

"To look for someone"

"Who?"

"My fiancé"

"Okay, okay looking for your fi-FIANCE"

"Yup~"

Usopp looked deadpanned. While he was Heian became distracted and was watching Luffy making funny faces…and she chuckled.

"HEY LISTEN TO ME" and her attention was back to Usopp.

"Okay, so what are your specialties?"

"As a Yato or as an individual?"

"Both?"

"Yato's are very good at fighting and very bloodthirsty. Well pretty much they are good killers that kill with a bang? Yes a bang. I excel in those regards; I can probably kill you all easily. I can use Haki too. Although it's a bit rusty. We don't have much devil fruit users in our country and I am strong enough to not have to use it."

"Haki?"

"Something in the second half of the GrandLine."

"You came from the Grandline!"

"Not really, I live in close to it…or rather close to Calm Belt"

"WHERE THOSE SEA MONSTERS ARE"

"Yup, they are too scared to come near."

"Will you ever help this crew?"

"Until you become strong enough~"

"…LUFFY THIS INTERVIEW CONCLUDES THAT SHE IS TOO DANGEROUS"

Luffy: laughing while Heian is shooting him with paintballs.

"I think the captain doesn't mind dangerous things"

_'Hahaha. This crew is really funny. So funny that I might forgive Luffy for waking me up'_

* * *

**And that's it ^^**

**I have a lot of tests next week so don't except much...I'm really sorry**

**Please Review~**


	3. Chapter 3: Shiro

**Sorry for the late upload. I had to restart my laptop and my Microsoft Office thing got deleted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Heian...and Shiro**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Preview

"…_LUFFY THIS INTERVIEW CONCLUDES THAT SHE IS TOO DANGEROUS"_

_Luffy: laughing while Heian is shooting him with paintballs._

_ "I think the captain doesn't mind dangerous things"_

* * *

Chapter 3: Shiro

* * *

It was a peaceful day…or so it was thought.

"HEEY, There's an island… should we go there" (Heian)

"ISLAND! NAMI GO TO THE ISLAND." (Luffy)

"Heian", Nami said seriously.

"Yes?"

"Come Here."

Heian walked up to Nami unaware of why she wanted her. She walked at a normal speed. The other members had a general idea for why Nami wanted her.

BONK!

"Oww… Nami why did you hit me" Heian whined while scooping her head, "I almost dropped my umbrella"

"Heian."

"Yes?"

"I DON'T CARE WHY DID YOU TELL LUFFY THERE WAS AN ISLAND."

"Wasn't I supposed to?" Heian tilted her head, innocently.

Nami then realized that Heian was a new crew member and didn't join because of some fight, but rather joined because she found Luffy interesting for some reason. So Nami told, no whispered, "Our captain just makes trouble, so when we don't need to we try to avoid islands."

"Does that mean that there are a lot of fights and strong opponents?"

"Well…Yeah" Nami answered, a bit uncertain.

"Excellent" A bloodthirsty smile graced the Yato's lips.

'_Ah…Greeat there is another bloodthirsty person on board." _Was Nami's thoughts.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

"Well we are at a new island, and it looks inhabited, so don't cause trouble." Nami said, while hiding behind Merry's railings.

The place they arrived at was a cold island…a very cold island. It was covered in trees and covered in white. It gave a very lonely and ominous feeling. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Heian were very excited to be there. All for similar differences.

Luffy: Adventure~ Adventure~

Zoro: There is an ominous feeling here *smirks*

Sanji: I wonder what kinds of food are here…I wouldn't mind a lady either~

Heian: This Island is calling to me. Was Kamui here? Even if he wasn't there is something here.

"Remember we will only be here for a day" Nami said, "We should get to the Grandline soon."

"OKAY""YES NAMI-SWAN""Ok""…fine"

The monster quartet answered together. They then started on exploring the island and somehow or another, they all got separated (cough-lost-cough).

Heian: "Ahlee- I wonder where everyone went…or rather where am I?

Sanji: "…I don't see any ladies here…maybe they are over there?"

Zoro: "They got lost again, stupid people."

Luffy: sniff sniff "I SMELL MEEAT!"

A good part of the island heard Luffy yell, Heian included. Surprised, she started going into the general direction of he yell when she heard a howl. The howl had no answer, whether it was a warning or a call for help Heian didn't know, but she was drawn to it. '_Luffy and the others can wait. I didn't expect to see a wolf here. I have never seen one before. And since this is a winter island the only type of wolf that can live here is…the arctic wolf"_

Wanting to see the wolf (there were little to no animals in her island) she went towards the sound. After awhile she found the maker of the howl. _'Oh, so it was a cry for help.'_ Before her was an injured wolf. Its coat was pure white. Its leg was dyed in red. From the looks of the wound it was recived in a battle with another wolf.

"Did you win?"

It shook its head.

"Oh, so you are smart enough to understand me. I don't think you would be able to lose against any wolves looking at your size, built, and intelligence. How many were you up against?"

"I-It was a-about 15, I was t-trying to l-leave the p-pack, T-They g-got help from another p-pack" the wolf answered weakly.

"Oh so you can talk. I am guessing not all wolves can"

"Y-You would b-be correct"

By now Heian was treating the wolf's leg wound.

"If I can ask…" the wolf was speaking easier now.

"Hmm?"

"Why was it you didn't know-"

"That it was unusual for you to talk?"

"Yes"

"Because I lived in a secluded island. There were not many animals there, they were far to scared to even come near."

"I see."

"You won't ask any more?"

"…I admit I am curious, but I shouldn't intrude."

"I see…do you want to come with me?"

The wolf looked confused.

"I am now something known as a pirate. Do you want to come?"

"You will be killed by the pack"

"I very much doubt it."

"So I suppose you are strong enough to be confident. But there are many in number and each wolf is strong."

"That makes it even better" Heian smiled wickedly.

The wolf looked at Heian and sighed. "Well since you are helping me…I guess I can't choose my master."

"Master?"

"My howl was a call for help. I decided that whoever helped me would be considered my master." The wolf explained.

"Is that so? I don't mind but do remember that I will always consider you as a friend, not a servant. I am not like the rest of my power hungry clan."

"Is that so? Then, what should I call you if I can't call you master?"

"Oh, I haven't given you my name yet. I am Yato Heian."

"I see from the Yato clan."

"Oh you have heard?"

"Your clan brings fear to humans as well as animals."

"I see, so what should I call you?"

"…I don't have a name to give."

"Is that so, then I give you the name Shiro."

"You couldn't think of anything better?" The wol-Shiro deadpanned.

"…Shut up."

* * *

Time Skip (for like 10 minutes)

* * *

Heian and Shiro were looking for the pack (wandering around) when they heard multiple howls.

"Heian?"

"Yes?"

"You came in a ship, right?"

"Yes."

"I left the pack because they were going to attack the ship we sensed."

"Sensed?"

"Well, it was more like we smelled it."

"I see…Wait did you say attack."

"Yes."

"Shit. Shiro lead me to the ship."

"You were lost"

"Maybe"

Shiro sighed and started running towards the direction Merry was in.

"Hey at least I won't get lost anymore with you with me" Heian yelled while she was running after Shiro.

When they got to the ship Nami and Usopp…looked pathetic and growling demonic looking wolves surrounded Merry.

"Hey, were you the ones who hurt Shiro?"

The pack turned towards the sound of the voice.

"HEIAN" Nami and Usopp yelled.

"Hey~ I'm back"

"Do something about this!"

"I was planning to…But don't get scared ^^"

Nami and Usopp was starting to see why the Yato were so feared.

"Hey Shiro"

"Yes?"

"You don't mind if I kill these pups do you?" Heian asked, blood thirst dripping in her voice.

**Sighs***"Don't play with them too much."

"No promises" And the game began.

* * *

**Was that okay?**

**I don't know when I can get the Word thing so my next upload might be a bit late. In the meantime I will use (steal) my friend's laptop. ^^**

**Please review~**


	4. Chapter 4: The Whitebeard Pirates

**I got my Word thingy a lot faster than I thought I would...Yay ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

_Preview:_

"_Hey Shiro"_

"_Yes?"_

_ "You don't mind if I kill these pups do you?" Heian asked, blood thirst dripping in her voice._

_**Sighs**__*"Don't play with them too much."_

_ "No promises" And the game began._

* * *

Chapter 4: The Whitebeard Pirates

* * *

The wolves were growling at Heian. It was silent for a second. To the others the second didn't mean much, but to the ones who were about to enter the fight it was an eternity. For in that second, Heian showed her superiority. The wolves' animal instincts were telling them that they awakened a beast.

"Don't run away now."

The wolves were frozen in place. They were beaten before the game began. Heian's voice, laced with a deceitfully calm voice kept them so shocked they couldn't move. Her words were so cold that the wolves felt as though the snow beneath their feet turned to ice and was starting to freeze them upward. In the next second Heian moved. The wolves moved out of their frozen state and began to fight desperately, hoping that by some miracle they would live. (**A.N: I feel like the wolves are too smart…but it's okay cause I like em'…even though I'm kinda killing them off…at least there's Shiro?)**

PUNCH! KICK! JUMP! PUNCH! In a matter of seconds all 17 wolves were dead.

"You weren't even worth playing with…well I guess I can't expect much from brainless animals"

"…"

"Heian"

"Yes Nami?"

"That was too anticlimactic"

"They were weak"

"THEY ALMOST ATE OUR WHOLE SHIP!"

"Well it was wood, what do you expect?"

Usopp and Nami sweat dropped. '_I/She didn't mean it like that idiot."_ They were, however, too scared to say that out loud.

"You're an idiot" However, it seemed that a certain wolf was not.

"Only in some things" Heian pouted? Whined? They others weren't sure.

"So you know"

"Of course I do, Kamui always teased me about my selective brain"

"Are you sure it was only selective?" Shiro teased.

"Shiiirooo" Heian definitely whined this time.

By now Usopp and Nami noticed that there was another wolf (about time) and that it was talking.

"Uh..Heian"

"Yea?"

"There's another wolf…"

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you… This is Shiro, I made friends with her today, I am gonna ask Luffy if we can keep her."

Usopp's and Nami's heart dropped. Knowing Luffy he wouldn't mind another crew member, especially if it was a friend somehow and was "cool" in some way. A talking wolf would definitely be considered "cool". As if they were jinxed the others arrived.

"COOL! I've never seen a wolf before!"

"A pleasure" Shiro answered, a bit embarrassed.

"HEY YOU HAVE TO JOIN MY CREW!"

"I was about to ask you that captain"

"REALLY" *insert star eyes*

"Yes"

And so, they set out to the Grandline.

* * *

A.N.: I think I forgot to mention, but Heian left about a year after Kamui left. After he left, security around the island became stricter, and the princess was guarded at all times. Heian left when the security was more casual than usual. So Heian is like 18 now?

* * *

With Kamui

* * *

When he left, he went straight to the Grandline. Throughout the year he had never forgotten Heian, her various smiles, cute ones, bloodthirsty ones, ones that are there when she's killing (gave her that habit), and just everything about her. In her thoughts about her, he touched the ring on his neck by instinct. It was while he was not paying attention that he bumped into one Portgas D. Ace. He didn't even know he bumped into him.

"Hey" Ace grabbed his arm…the arm that was holding the ring. And as fate would have it the ring broke off the chain and dropped somewhere.

"You…I'll kill you"

Blink. "What?" '_actually I feel like I know him somehow?'_

Kamui pointed his purple umbrella and shot. The bullet went right through him. '_A Logia User. He will be more fun to kill.'_

* * *

A fight later

* * *

Somehow, Ace convinced Kamui to stop trying to kill him…somehow. It went like this:

'_Why did he suddenly want to kill me…now that I think about it didn't he drop something?'_

While Ace was distracted, Kamui took the chance, smiled, and was about to land the killing blow when

"Hey…There's something shiny over there"

And Kamui stopped…."Where?"

* * *

So, after Kamui found his ring, he decided to thank Ace by postponing his death date. When Ace heard that he sweat dropped. Trying to get his future death out of Kamui's head he changed the subject.

"So…what's that ring for?"

"It's…something I am no longer proud of."

"Why?"

"…Because I left her"

"Her? Was it you wife? Just Kidding"

"Actually she was my fiancée"

"WHAT?! BUT YOU'RE LIKE 15!"

"…I am actually 18"

"B-But…" the you're so short was unsaid.

(A.N.: Kamui is 5'7…and Luffy is lik 5'7 ½ before the time skip…never thought I would think that 5'7 would be short…I think people are taller than the people here…*cries* I wanna be 5'7)

"What?" Kamui asked annoyed.

Ace conveniently fell asleep.

* * *

After Ace woke up, he noticed Kamui was still there with him. Normally people would just lea-

"You talked about your dad"

Ace paled. Did he want to take Whitebeard's head? From what he saw…he would be able to at least be able to harm his Pop with more than a scratch.

"In your crew, do you meet strong people?"

The way he said it made Ace remember why he seemed familiar.

"I see, you're from the Yato clan…this is my first time seeing one. Rumors of them being bloodthirsty…I'm guessing that's true. Anyway we do, we can't attack our own though."

"Hmmm, is that so? Since I waited for you, take me to your ship"

"So you're interested?"

"I came out to be a pirate after all"

"Is that so?"

* * *

Kamui went to Moby Dick. And many people were interested in him.

"Why have you come here, Yato?" a booming voice asked. In front of him sat a huge man, a very huge man.

"I wanted to be free from the clan" Kamui honestly spoke.

This surprised others for two reasons. One: He was a Yato. Two: People didn't think the Yato had any problems. His answer got many people curious.

"Hey, were you trapped?" Ace asked.

"By traditions and elders, the only good thing was He- cough, the only good thing was the few strong, but they soon got too boring to fight."

Only a few caught his mistake, and stored it in their brain for future use. Either way, the crew accepted him for now and hoped they wouldn't regret it.

It had been 6 months when the 7th division was sent on a mission. At this time, the crew was starting to regret accepting Kamui. This was because he ate like Ace if not more. Kamui was not yet in a squad division The commanders liked him, but honestly he was stronger than most of them. Also Kamui only wanted to be a commander for the 7th division. When asked why...

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"_Kamui, you fit the number 7" Heian said._

"_Hmm? Why?"_

"_Because I am princess, the country is like my heart. So, I have 12 branches in my heart."_

"_Then shouldn't I fit 6, cause it's half?"_

_Heian shook her head. "No cause we have our own branches too. The branch that the country can't control. So together we have 14, 12 from the country, 2 from our own, half is 7. The extra number reminds me that you are truly are my half out of your own will, that's why you fit the number 7."_

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

'_I really did love you…no I still love you even now'_ Kamui thought.

"Medics hurry, the 7th division is back. We miscalculated the mission was much harder than expected."

This grabbed Kamui's attention, he was close with the 7th division. '_Is Rakuyo okay?'_ When Kamui went to check the situation it wasn't good. It seemed like Rakuyo injured himself while trying to protect the division.

After a long night the results were in. Fortunately, Rakuyo was still living. Unfortunately, he became paralyzed.

For another month, the division was trying to operate, however, without a commander, they couldn't do much. That's when Rakuyo asked for Kamui.

"Kamui, I'll be blunt about this, be the 7th Division Commander."

"What?"

"My men need someone to guide them, besides didn't you want to be the commander for the 7th division."

"But, I didn't want the position like this"

"Please Kamui, someone needs to look after my division or else they are gonna be a mess. Do it for me will ya?"

Kamui looked at his eyes and saw that they were truly asking for a favor. Kamui sighed. "Your good a guilt tripping people aren't you."

All Kamui got was a chuckle.

In the next 6 months, Kamui became a successful pirate and his name brought fear too many.

* * *

Back with the crew

* * *

And so, they set to the Grandline.

"Nami?"

"Yes?"

"How do we get to the Grandline?"

* * *

**Ugh... That was really choppy**

**and I suck at fight scenes and I can't even call what I did a fight scene**

**This sucks...**

**Please Review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi ^^**

**I wonder if I should even continue this story or why I even do this…**

**Oh well**

* * *

_Preview_

"_Nami?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_How do we get to the Grandline?"_

* * *

Chapter 5: Going Through the Mystery Mountain

* * *

"It said on the map that we go through a mountain of some sort…"

"Mountain?"

"Supposedly there is some kind of current going through the middle, it should go to the other side…But it doesn't sound real"

"Oh so it's a mystery mountain" Luffy's face had a look of accomplishment. BONK

The crew (people other than Zoro who was sleeping, Luffy, and Heian who just wasn't listening, so pretty much Sanji and Usopp) could hear the doubt laced into Nami's voice. It was a bit new to see the navigator so confused and doubtful of a map. So, they all turned their heads to someone who has a bit of knowledge of the Grandline. Heian.

"Heian, how do we get to the Grandline?"

Heian was staring off into space, not paying attention to her surrounds. Obviously a single word didn't reach her ears.

"Heian?"

"…"

"Heeeiann"

"…"

"HEIAN!"

"Huh, what's going on? Did someone die?"

"We wanted to ask you how to get to the Grandline"

"Ohh." '_So we are finally going.' _"Well…the Grandline is a weird place, it's only appropriate to enter in a weird way."

"Huh?"

"That's all I have to say or rather know"

"What does that mean?"

Heian smiled in a childish way. "It means that there isn't a normal way to get there…unless you can cross Calm Belt somehow"

This caused various reactions.

Luffy: MYSTERY MOUNTAIN

Zoro: (who woke up): hm?

Sanji: Heian-Chwan is so smart~

Usopp and Nami…were pale: You mean… _ITS POSSIBLE THAT WE HAVE TO CLIMB A MOUNTAIN_

Shiro had a stoic face.

'_I knew this crew was entertaining'_

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

And so, they got to the entrance of the Grandline, Reverse Mountain (or Red Line?...gosh I can't remember) at this time, there was a terrible storm happening.

"Hey Nami! I see Mystery Mountain"

Nami turned when she heard her name and when she processed what was said, "You mean there really is a mountain?"

Nami…and the rest of the crew looked over to see the Mystery Mountain. Magically, six pairs of binoculars appeared.

"There really is a current there." Nami stated shocked at the revelation.

So the crew began to approach the mystical waterway, while they were, they all momentarily forgot about the raging storm happening…and it just so happened a barrel hit Heian on her head, that rolled towards the middle of the group…somehow.

Zoro saw the barrel and smirked. "To be the strongest swordsman." (A.N.: not sure how the barrel scene happened and the order.) He put his foot on the barrel.

The rest of the crew smiled.

"To find All Blue."

"T-to become a b-brave warrior of the sea."

"To draw a map of the world."

"To support Heian." Instead of the feet like the rest of the crew, Shiro put her paw on the barrel.

Heian smirked '_Thanks Shiro' _"To find Kamui."

That name to Zoro was vaguely familiar.

"TO BECOME THE PIRATE KING!" Luffy yelled.

And so, they entered the water way on Reverse Mountain, when they got to the other side, there was a wall blocking Merry from entering the open sea. Merry had no way to stop herself from hitting the wall.

* * *

**Sorry for the short and choppy chapter.**

**My best excuse is that I'm tired. (It's actually cause a procrastinated on homework…technically I should be working…)**

**Please Review~**


End file.
